The Last Draconian
by Airheaded dude
Summary: Upon the ashes of our people, we shall rise again. The blood of our tribe shall be reborn, we shall not die out. We shall never fade. We will never be a memory.


First Chapter for a Rosario Vampire fic! I can't believe I never thought of writing one, but hey, can't hurt to try once in a while!

Prologue: The Last Descendant

_**Upon the ashes of our people, we shall rise again. The blood of our tribe shall be reborn, we shall not die out. We shall never fade. We will never be a memory. We shall continue. For it is our blood, let it be known to those who have wronged us… That one day, our descendant shall once again breathe fire into their souls and burn every single one of them that not even ash shall remain. For we never forgive, we shall never forget…**_

_**Last Article of the Draconian Tribe**_

Aono Tsukune, a high school freshman, a very average student that has no talent nor abilities. The only human in a school full of creatures that only exist in a horror film or movie, Youkai academy.

Ever since finding out the fact that humans were not generally accepted in the academy, he kept his lineage a secret, for fear of being executed by the monsters that disliked humans for centuries. There was only one person who he shared this secret with, Akashiya Moka.

Akashiya Moka was a vampire that had her powers sealed, for fear of continuing to harm other people with her strength. After all, a super vampire like her is sure to have enemies. And true enough, she did, but not the enemies one would consider in taking her life, no, her enemies consisted of people that were after Tsukune's heart, or to be more precise, his affection. Moka is clueless of her emotions around Tsukune, though she claims that she is only friends with the human, she feels jealous when the busty aqua haired Kurumu smothers Tsukune with affection that is too intimate for Moka's liking.

But one horrible thing happened.

Tsukune's secret was found out by the Student Police Committee. And the one to have received this news was Kuyou himself, head of the said committee.

Tsukune stared at the demi-human form of the Youko monster, Kuyou. The tails of the man whisped as fire sprouted from each of his tails. Standing benevolently upon the downed bodies of his friends

Gin.

Yukari.

Kurumu.

_Moka_

Tsukune couldn't help but feel mortified of his own weakness, of his own helplessness as he watched the slowly approaching form of the Yokou.

"Your comrades are amazing, aren't you glad that they came to save you, Tsukune-kun?"

Kuyou said, as he then raised his right hand, a ball of fox fire conjured on the palm and pointed it at Moka as he continued.

"Now you get the pleasure of seeing your comrades die before you."

Tsukune immediately interrupted Kuyou. He just can't remain in the back anymore, always being protected. This time, he would repay his debt to his friends

"Please! Stop, we've lost! We'll apologize! I'll confess everything! Just leave them alone, they don't deserve this!"

Tsukune yelled in desperation. Kuyou paused for a moment and let the flames in his hand dissipate. He looked at Tsukune with disdain and then retorted.

"Hmph, admirable for a human. You've touched my heart a little."

Tsukune was surprised by that statement, maybe there was still a way out of this after all!

"Then let it be, I will spare their lives in consideration for your courage." Kuyou added and Tsukune's spirits seemed to lift up a little…

… Only to be horrified of what Kuyou said next

"Did you really think I would say that?" Kuyou asked, a sinister grin escaped his lips oh, how he loved crushing someone's remaining glimmer of hope!

"What do you mean friend?" He asked, fire began to form into his right hand again

"Human friendship is so superficial, it sickens me!"

And with a burst of burning fox fire, he shot the stream of flames towards the super vampire student, Akashiya Moka.

Moka was dizzy, she was still trying to get her bearing together, trying to follow through about the discussion going on between Kuyou and Tsukune. Her senses got back to her just in time…

… To see Tsukune getting in the way of the line of fire coming straight towards her…

Moka saw it all happen, as the flames began to consume Tsukune's body and how horrible his scream was. Moka felt her world stand still and darken as Tsukune's body was burned down, his skin being eaten by the burning hot white flames of the Youko.

She never felt something so horrible in herself as she saw the body of her friend collapse while Kuyou played with him yet.

"Hey, hey, it's not fun when you get turned to ashes first." Kuyou said.

With those words, Moka used the remaining of her strength to dash towards Tsukune. Catching his falling body, his near lifeless corpse.

Tsukune felt his life flash before his eyes…

He could feel his own death coming, but he won't let the others join him so soon.

With the last ounce of his life left in him, he grabbed the cross from Moka's necklace and held it tightly with his hands. His eyes, coming to a close for one final time…

'_live… Everyone.'_

With that, his breathing eventually stood still.

"**Tsukune!" **

The last voice that he had heard…

_Tsukune's subconscious:_

_Dark, everything was so dark, Tsukune couldn't see a thing, he couldn't feel anything, he felt like he was drifting into nothing._

"_**Upon the ashes of our people, we shall rise again."**_

_Tsukune's head turned side wards, finding the source of that voice. Only to find nothing, Tsukune then asked to find the source of his voice once more_

"_Who are you?"_

_Was his simple question, the loud booming voice answered his call._

"_**The one who seeks to carry our will."**_

_Tsukune was confused, the answer was vague, he was never one to delve into things too deep in words._

"_**Do you wish to live?"**_

_Tsukune answered with a nod. He wanted to be there for everyone, he wanted to be there in the newspaper club and share jokes with Gin_

_He wanted to be there for Yukari and act like her big brother to be there for her when she cried_

_He wanted to be there for Kurumu to smother him with affection that he didn't need but still appreciated._

_He wanted to be there for Moka just so as he could remain with her. He wanted to be there for his friends so that they wouldn't be so sad…_

"_**Then you are accepted."**_

_Tsukune could suddenly see again, he was floating on an stream of water, giant ruby red eyes gazed at him with benevolence. He could see the body that was so rough that it seemed to look like scales._

"_**Carrier of our legacy, your life means our existence, you are our descendant… Last of the Draconian bloodline."**_

"_What are you…"_

"_**Many centuries ago… Our **__**kind were destroyed and abused by the humans that feared our blood. We were an isolated race that remained quiet in a plane most people barely even know. But as the threat loomed within our lands, we were forced to fight them off. Eventually, every single neighbouring nation formed an alliance to take down the Draconians. We may have the ability to fend for ourselves, but even we were overrun with numbers. The royal bloodline was almost massacred, during the collapse of the Draconian Empire, most of our people were killed with their skins sold off as luxurious leather. We weren't treated like humans, we were like animals that they could kill without remorse and make a profit of it."**_

"_Why me?"_

"_**You are the descendant of the last draconian Emperor, **__**Lester H. Dunhem XV, as the crowned prince of the Draconian Tribe, you are the last of our kind and the sole carrier of our will."**_

"_And what is it that you want?" __Asked Tsukune the water seemed to ripple, as flames burst from the creature's back his features finally coming to life seeing the body of a huge dragon_

"_**Restoration."**_

_Everything seemed to brighten, as Tsukune's vision__ changed from the dark, damp waters of the abyss to the one of the ruins in the middle of a desert, the hot winds could be felt by Tsukune, he could then see a single flower in the middle of the ruins. Kneeling down, Tsukune yanked it and his vision suddenly changed, the desert that was once desolate of plants, changed into a scenery of lively plants, grass, and flowers all around him. Tsukune felt enthralled as he then looked around and saw a gigantic structure that seemed like an imperial palace, a grand western castle in the middle that seemed to reach the skies, as wide as he could see beyond and spreading its white ivory walls as far as the eye can see. Entering the gigantic crimson gate, he saw the throne room, where no one was present._

"_**Legacy."**_

_Tsukune then saw many children running around the imperial palace, playing laughing and many more, he then saw one child flying up a kite with a crest of a dragon's wing __and a shield in the middle with two double edged swords crossing in the back._

"_**Peace."**_

_He could then see himself, sitting on the throne, a crown on his head, donned with the most rare of jewels, he could then see countless civilians walking around the castle, as they go about their everyday lives._

"_**We have been longing for rest in our souls, the countless years that we have searched for an heir has born fruit, you have fulfilled the third wish of your ancestors, we can no longer be restless, our weary souls can find be at ease once we saw our heir, restore our tribe, our people**__** and crush your foes it is our last request."**_

_Tsukune tried to reach out to the dragon but slowly vanished to nothing but air, countless sprites began to float away, Tsukune could feel something in him, something warm and glowed in yellow light, he could feel himself grow hotter, then it struck him…_

… _Pain, everywhere he could feel, there was unbearable pain, he could literally feel himself burn off, the light in him glowed intensely as he kneeled on the ground clutching his shoulders with both arms as he bowed bending the light to ease the pain. He screamed as hard as he could but instead of his normal voice, he heard a growl of a fierce animal opening his eyes, the sclera of his eye changed from white to pitch black, his irises changed from dark, to bloody red._

Reality:

The inner Moka grasped Tsukune tightly in her arms as she stared at Kuyou in utter hatred, oh how she wanted to just rip his head from his spine, her hatred was growing wildly that her youki flared into countless streams of light. She gritted her teeth when she felt her outer self crying as she was holding the lifeless body of Tsukune. The inner Moka could feel his life force fading beyond help, she was about to consider injecting her blood into Tsukune but he could then hear a loud heartbeat.

Moka looked surprised, somehow, Tsukune managed to survive the blow of the fox fire. For someone to survive that blow would mean that he was a youkai by nature or that he was extremely lucky. Tsukune's finger began to move, and Moka settled her down on the ground. Now to take care of Kuyou.

Kurumu was surprised when Tsukune's heart gave off a louder beat again, signalling something was currently happening to Tsukune, unbeknownst to Moka, Tsukune, thought to be dead slowly rose up, his youki wildly going about, Kurumu could feel her heart beat in fear as the man that stood before her, a human, was giving off so much youki like Moka. Had the school police been wrong in their info? Was Tsukune like Moka? A super vampire? If so, where is his seal? Where is the ivory cross that locked his power? All these questions crossed her mind as he then saw Tsukune's bloody crimson eyes…

Tsukune could feel his body starting to regenerate, the burns quickly turning to scars and then turned to perfectly normal skin, then, countless lines began appearing on his forearm, interconnecting to a pattern that what the others could see, looked like scales

His youki began escaping his system like white smoke from his body, as the shirt on his back was ripped apart by the dragon like wings on his back that grew itself from Tsukune's back.

Moka looked on to her back and saw Tsukune that had countless tribal like tattoos on his chest as his arms seemed to grow a thick skin grotesquely. She saw how his nails grew sharp and turned dark, and his brown bat like wings flapped and sent a shockwave at Kuyou. The inner Moka remained stunned as Tsukune began to walk, she then saw the trail of his footsteps that seemed to catch on fire and smelled like ash and brimstone.

"_I've never felt Youki of this kind." _Thought Moka as Kuyou began to grow distressed, Tsukune's youki was so thick that he could choke a person with just a mere glance

"I thought Aono was a human! I never thought he would be a monster of an unknown kind! Ishigami tricked me!" Kuyou then clapped his four tails together and conjured his flames into a circular motion

"Hazy rolling flame!" Said Kuyou, throwing the burning projectile at Tsukune who just stood there.

"Tsukune! Move!" Said the inner Moka as she was about to intercept him until Tsukune turned his gaze at her and she froze from his frigid stare.

It looked like Tsukune wordlessly told her that he'll be alright.

The flames then hit him consuming everything around as it wildly danced in the headquarters of the school police. Kuyou's look of shock was slowly replaced with a laugh, growing from mild to downright loud in nature. He laughed at Tsukune's stupidity as the flames ate everything around it, doing its deadly dance. He then turned to the remaining members of the newspaper club, his sinister smile plastered on his face until he heard a voice among the sea of flames

"You call this a flame?" Was what the voice asked.

Kuyou turned around and saw his flames suddenly disappeared in mere snap of Tsukune's fingers, Tsukune's youki then began to concentrate to one area, his mouth.

Tsukune leaned back and told Kuyou

"THIS is a flame, a real flame from a true Draconian." Tsukune said as his mouth began to flare with fire that changed from orange to white. Hot white flames that seemed to melt anything around it

"Shiroen no Sabake. (White Flames of Judgement)" Tsukune mentioned letting out the stream of fire from his mouth like a rocket, firing at Kuyou who was pushed back by the power of the flames and then was surrounded by them, consuming him and the wall on his back, melting it like ooze by just a mere touch of the white flames from Tsukune's mouth.

"Draconian?" Was what the inner Moka heard, she had read that tribe somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place her knowledge about them, it had been a long time and believed that the first time she had heard this was when she was a child.

"This is for disgracing my friends, and for raising a hand to royalty, peasant." Tsukune then turned around, the darkness in his eyes began to retreat back, his crimson eyes retreating to their brown ones and the wings on his back began to retreat. His scale like skin began to flake off, exposing his human skin.

The white flames began to disappear as they could see Kuyou that looked severely burned by his flames

Tsukune then felt weak, his knees felt like jelly, he didn't have the energy left to stand up much less than keep awake. Collapsing on the ground, he was then caught by the inner Moka and then settled him on her lap.

The inner Moka let out a smirk and then whispered

"You did good, Tsukune."

She then grabbed the ivory cross on the ground and bound it to her chain again, her consciousness changing from her inner to outer self.

Kurumu ran over to the fallen form of Tsukune as she cried out for joy when Tsukune turned out to be alive with Gin and Yukari slowly approaching from behind with a smile on their faces as they felt relieved that no one died today.

Gin then looked at the smouldering form of Kuyou and then smirked wickedly, grabbing his camera and then took a snapshot of the kitsune. Snickering loudly, he was thankful that his beloved camera wasn't damaged, all his documentations and panty shots were in there. A wolf is more instinctual than the rest of the monsters, being a lycan meant he had more urges than a horny teenager that meant double in Gin's situation. He was both a horny wolf AND a horny teenager!

He then carried the unconscious Tsukune on his shoulders and walked away from the destroyed building and towards the infirmary.

Three days later:

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, as he felt his back was against a very comfortable bed, his first thought in mind when he opened his eyes was the tiled ceilings but to his surprise, it was the sky blue eyes of the ever cheerful yet clumsy Moka.

Moka stuttered back from Tsukune's gaze. She wanted to smell him once more, his blood was so enticing that it was making her crazy, she was waiting for Tsukune to wake up so that she could ask permission like what they talked about many weeks ago since the beginning of the semester.

"Moka-san… W-Where am I?" Tsukune asked weakly and Moka answered him with a smile

"You're in the infirmary Tsukune-kun… You were knocked out for three days." Said Moka as her smile brightened, now that Tsukune was awake, the blood in his system began to move again, making it all the more tempting for the vampire.

"Man, that was scary, wasn't it, Moka-san? I thought I would've died from his flames! I see that you defeated him, didn't you, Moka-san?" Was his reply and Moka seemed to pause for a moment, had Tsukune no memories of his battle with Kuyou?

It seemed better to tell Tsukune the truth, but Moka feared that Tsukune would fall into a relapse when she told him now. But instead, she just nodded for now. She would tell him some other time.

"So, what are you doing here Moka-san? Don't we have classes in this hour?" Asked Tsukune he scratched his head as he viewed the clock

9:00 am

Moka answered him truthfully,

"I wanted to look after you, Kurumu-san, Gin-senpai, and Yukari-chan had already visited. That and…" Moka then hit her index fingers together as she blushed and suddenly felt guilty about something

Tsukune had somehow felt this was already becoming routine of them, so he just gave off a sigh and adjusted his pajamas, exposing the base of his neck and told Moka

"It's okay Moka-san, here, It's been three days already and I've kept you waiting long enough." He said a smile crept upon his face and Moka happily obliged.

She stood closer to Tsukune, and held his shoulders, opening her mouth, she exposed her fangs and then bit on Tsukune.

Tsukune felt tears running down his face as he still thought that the way Moka extracted blood from him was still painful.

Moka felt a sudden relief when his blood entered her system, oh how long she had wanted this, his blood, his presence, it was so heavenly to her that her grip tightened on his shoulders and then turned into a full embrace.

As she sucked his blood, tears were running down on her face, she was glad he was alive, he was safe. Safe from danger, close to her side, in her arms. It was something that she relished, something she always wanted. How she was anxious when they arrived at the infirmary, out of her friends, she was the most frequent visitor when Tsukune was out cold. Three days, every free period, she stayed by his bedside and often crying when she thought she could lose Tsukune, but when he woke up with same old self, she was happy, happy beyond reasons, even happier than the thought of sucking his blood.

As she finished sucking his blood, she continued to cry, holding Tsukune tightly, she didn't want to show Tsukune her sadness.

Tsukune felt her back heave, so with his own arms, patted Moka on the back trying to calm her down.

"I'm alive, Moka-san." He said and smiled as Moka cried louder this time her face, still unseen by Tsukune.

The Next Day:

Tsukune felt like a new man, he could feel his body in a much better shape than before, a better vision, better reflexes, and a better muscular structure. When he was walking he felt very energetic! It seemed like something in him changed since his fight with Kuyou!

Seeing Moka, he went out to reach her and Moka turned, a smile crossing her face but then looked shocked.

Tsukune noticed her sudden change in expression too late as she was immediately glomped by the busty succubus, Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" Was Kurumu's only word when she placed his head in her breasts, sensually rubbing them on his face.

Kurumu then cried and said to Tsukune, "I thought that you would die!"

"Kurumu! Don't do that to Tsukune! He'll suffocate!" Moka said as she grabbed Kurumu's arm and pulled as the succubus said

"No! I'll hold him as much as I want! I thought I would lose him forever! He's my destined one! I'm happy to drown him with my love!"

"Kurumu-san, your breasts can't be doing any good to Tsukune! Let him go, cow!" Said the childlike voice from behind finding it to be Yukari's

"What'd you say!?" Kurumu angrily replied letting go of a cyanotic Tsukune

"Air! Oh sweet air, I missed you!" Said Tsukune, inhaling all the oxygen around him as he was on all fours on the ground as Moka patted him on the back. The other students looked on at the antics of the little group with a large group of the male population glaring daggers at Tsukune.

"Lucky bastard… He gets to be with Moka-san all the time!" Said one of the male students who was then continued by another

"And he gets to be embraced by Kurumu-chan's breasts!" Finally, one other man spoke

"And he gets to hang out with Moe Yukari-chan!"

All of them glared daggers at Tsukune as the said boy just scratched the back of his head, a sweatdrop appearing

"This school will kill me someday." Said Tsukune, as he stood up, dusting himself off, as he headed towards the school for a brand new day.

School Chairman's office:

Four people stood across from each other, a table in the middle, intricately designed that seemed handcrafted, making it a luxurious set.

"Draconians, a tribe of the western continent that was wiped out by countless human alliances. It is said that they are the lost tribe that most Youkai fear."

Another man said, "They weren't a fear ruled community, they were neutral but fierce when agitated. They were mostly a species that kept them a secret even from other Youkai."

"But why?" Asked another

"It is because they are isolated, they trust neither human nor youkai for they are both. They are born with the appearance of a human but later mature to learn their heritage. Out of all the Youkai, the Draconians are said to be acute in controlling Youki to a degree that even witches cannot match, they have near impervious skin, and are lethal when fought. They might not have the speed of the werewolf, or the power of a vampire but they make it up for their defence and acute control of youki."

"The question is, why little Tsukune?"

"It is because his true lineage was from the Royal Draconian bloodline, being traced back to the final moments of the kingdom." Said one of the four people a family tree chart then appeared, with Tsukune at the bottom, his parents above him, finally tracing back to the period of Emperor Lester H. Dunhem, however, most of his descendants did not show any progress with his genes, as the periods progressed, it was later found out that the emperor's genes were weakening every one hundred years, that is, until Tsukune appeared at the bottom

"The question still remains, why little Tsukune?"

"It is probably due to his exposure to the Youki that Akashiya Moka had expelled, I believe that energy triggered his exposure to the dragon gene. By the time it reached one percent, the Youki that invaded his system, drastically changed his DNA structure. It's a miracle."

"I never thought that the prophesy of the great sage would come true…" Said one of them as he then grabbed a book and read out

_**Upon the ashes of our people, we shall rise again. The blood of our tribe shall be reborn, we shall not die out. We shall never fade. We will never be a memory. We shall continue. For it is our blood, let it be known to those who have wronged us… That one day, our descendant shall once again breathe fire into their souls and burn every single one of them that not even ash shall remain. For we never forgive, we shall never forget…**_

"If it comes to this, then is it better for him to stay in this school or should he be expelled?"

"No, right now, proper monitoring is a much more suitable choice. Tsukune-san would be under surveillance." Said one of them as their meeting was adjourned

A small part of the book began to singe slowly, the embers were slowly eating away at the book…

_**The fate of everything shall remain in the royal blood…**_

To be Continued…

Decided to try this one out for kicks, Rosario Vampire happens to be one of my favourite Mangas, the anime is just a deadpan for perverts, Tsukune wasn't as badass as he was supposed to be in the manga. He didn't even turn into a ghoul! What the hell!?


End file.
